


【南北车】童话故事

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 我写的好差啊，没有对胃口的梗啊，我好卑微啊，我活的好悲伤在雨中拉肖邦【哭了】





	【南北车】童话故事

**Author's Note:**

> 我写的好差啊，没有对胃口的梗啊，我好卑微啊，我活的好悲伤在雨中拉肖邦【哭了】

恶龙绫x公主依 绫攻  
————分割线————  
恶龙绑走了公主，国王四处寻找勇士讨伐恶龙营救公主，最后恶龙被杀死，公主嫁给了勇士，美好的童话。  
洛天依也听过这类童话故事，虽然她自己就是公主却也从来没想过要嫁给一个完全不认识的所谓“勇士”，更何况被恶龙抓走并不是个好玩的事情。  
但那是童话，体验过现实后便觉得幼稚的童话世界真是美好。  
洛天依被国王，也就是她的父亲带到了一片花海，说是给她的惊喜。  
被当成掌上明珠宠自然让洛天依很开心，但是这不代表洛天依一回头发现国王不见后会原谅他。  
更别提自己的身后站着一位陌生，穿着黑红色长裙和花海格格不入的人。  
“你是谁？我父亲呢？”洛天依有点耍小脾气，被扔在这里的不满不是美丽的花朵能补偿的。  
“我叫乐正绫，国王已经把你——”剩下的话被突然刮过的大风掩盖，洛天依灰色的长发迷住了眼睛，伸手撩过头发别在耳后。  
眼前的人已经消失不见，取而代之的，是一只巨大的，火红色的龙，就像故事中的那样。  
“！”洛天依跌坐在地上，绿色眸子中布满了恐惧，巨龙低下了头，炽热的气息吹散了洛天依周身的花朵，赤色的眸子中燃烧着火焰。  
“还是这样方便点。”洛天依眼睁睁看着带来巨大压迫感的龙缩小了几倍，刚才的陌生女人按着自己的肩膀，修长赤裸的身体压了上来。  
“你……”洛天依连挣扎都做不到，肩膀上的手纤细却有着不可抗拒的力量。  
“就在这检查一下未来妻子的身体似乎不错，花海相伴，美人在怀。”乐正绫身后缩小版的龙尾勾弄着洛天依的裙子。  
“你……放开我！”并不理解乐正绫话中的意思，洛天依紧闭着眼睛胡乱地用手打面前的人。  
“唔！”乐正绫一时没钳制住，脖颈上无法掩去的逆鳞被洛天依刮到，一股怒气控制不住地爆发出现，竖瞳猛地收缩像根针似的，手背上浮现出赤色的鳞片，即便控制了力道，将洛天依的双手按在地上的动作依旧惹出了后者的眼泪。  
“很不乖，”乐正绫的长尾扯开了洛天依的长裙，蓄在眼角的泪珠被温热的唇舌拭去，“你很不乖。”  
“唔！嗯……”还想说的话被堵了回去，紧咬着牙关试图表达自己的不情愿，只是这对乐正绫来说有什么用呢。  
“唔嗯~”小小的胸部被乐正绫一手掌握，随着揉捏的轻重变换着形状，坚守的防线瞬间崩溃，灵活的舌头立刻钻了进来。  
“唔~”或许洛天依该做的事情是狠狠咬一口面前无礼的入侵者，但随着乐正绫深吻的动作，洛天依逐渐失去了反抗了力气。  
龙性本淫，没点手段怎么让对方乖乖听话。  
“哈……哈啊……嗯~”作为普通的人类，乐正绫的手段对洛天依来说过于刺激了，小腹处像有团火一样使得整个身子都烧了起来。  
“这样子才乖嘛。”乐正绫捻去自己嘴角的晶莹，语气中透露出愉悦，两人肌肤相触她自然发现了洛天依加快的心跳，尾尖挑动轻抚着身下人的腿根。  
“唔嗯~不……不要~”尾音的上挑归功于乐正绫对洛天依胸部的蹂躏，挺立的红缨在唇舌的进攻下反馈出动情的信号。  
较细的尾尖顺着花缝磨蹭两下后探到了躲在内里的花核，手掌在平坦的小腹上留恋，公主的身体过于敏感，细微的颤抖让乐正绫不知道该怎么进行下一步。  
“唔啊~”洛天依嘤咛一声，双腿悄悄地盘上了乐正绫，覆盖着鳞片的尾巴对于脆弱的下身来说太过刺激了，黏腻的液体从穴口涌出，下腹的火热却没有丝毫缓解，四周的花朵不知何时被烧成了焦炭，身上的人也在忍耐吧。  
大概是被乐正绫催了情，洛天依的指尖挠了挠乐正绫钳住自己手腕的手背，后者抬起头，竖瞳中带上了惊喜，乖乖放开手，彻底自由的洛天依却伸手环住了面前人的脖子。  
乐正绫的嘴角克制不住地上扬，俯身在洛天依的颈间蹭着，莫名像只撒娇的大狗，虽然尾巴上的动作并不是这回事就对了。  
“唔啊~”湿润的花瓣被火热的手掌覆盖，挺立的花核被按在掌根处磨蹭，修长的双指分开花唇露出内里颤抖的穴口，多一根尾巴的好处体现出来了。  
“啊~痛……轻……唔啊~”闯入身体的异物对于狭窄的小穴和敏感的洛天依来说难以承受，乐正绫的背部也因此留下了红印。  
乐正绫轻吻着洛天依嘴角，尾部的动作温柔到了极致，一点点开拓紧致的小穴，让身下人适应自己。  
“绫……唔哼~”细不可闻的一声呼唤却被乐正绫听了个清楚，像是得到许可和赞赏一般，乐正绫赤色的眸子透露出喜悦的情绪。  
“啊~别……别那样……唔~”洛天依突然绷紧了身子，乐正绫在自己体内的动作被清晰地传入大脑。  
细长的尾尖叩开紧闭的生殖腔，将里面的爱液勾出，细腻坚硬的鳞片碾过内壁，电流般的快感顺着脊椎传进大脑，还没缓过劲乐正绫就开始了新一轮动作。  
“唔啊~绫……不行……哈啊~”来回进出生殖腔差点让洛天依哭出来，软糯的呻吟夹杂着抽泣。  
“检查结果非常好呢。”乐正绫抱紧了颤抖的人儿，悄无声息地抽出了尾巴，等到盘在自己身上的洛天依停止了颤抖，也停止了对自己后背的折磨才笑着开口。  
“谁在那边！”远处传来的喊声传入乐正绫的耳朵，身形瞬间暴涨，巨大的阴影完全笼罩住昏睡的洛天依，转头怒视不长眼睛的卫兵，赤色的眸子燃烧着怒火。  
“龙……”卫兵连滚带爬逃离了这里，却也把恶龙的消息带了出去。  
不过乐正绫并不在乎就是了，笨拙地帮洛天依穿好衣服，两只小爪子也不知道怎么抱才不会让洛天依感觉不舒服，最后还是笨笨地环住贴在心口一路慢悠悠地飞回了家。  
公主被恶龙绑走了。  
洛天依被迫和这只巨大的龙生活在一起，想象中的欺凌并没有出现，反而是好吃好喝还有得玩，天天有只“大狗”陪在身边。  
但洛天依还是想回去，再怎么说乐正绫也是只龙，谁知道哪天玩腻了会不会把自己扔了或者吃了，虽然自己这体型塞个牙缝也不够。  
乐正绫却相反地很开心，“拐”了个漂亮的公主还是自己喜欢的类型，第一次的经历如果除去自己被挠了逆鳞还是很愉快的。  
一方愁一方喜的情况出现转折是在洛天依发现一纸合约后，上面有两个名字，一个是自己所在国家的国王，也就是父亲，还有一个，便是乐正绫。  
“我回来了。”通体火红的巨龙在飞进洞窟时变成了人形，随手拿了件衣服套上，欢蹦着去找洛天依。  
“绫……”洛天依低着头站在床边，身子有些颤抖。  
“怎么了？”乐正绫上前，在看见洛天依手中攥着的纸后顿住了脚步。  
“不……不是……”乐正绫头一次感觉到了慌乱，如果说之前确实只是把洛天依当成玩具的话，现在她已经陷进去了，这张合约会被发现彻底超出了乐正绫的控制。  
洛天依没有说话，只是伸手将乐正绫拽了过来，两人一起倒在了床上，所有的话语被洛天依闯入口腔的舌头捣碎，有着催情效果的体液随着交缠的舌头开始发挥作用。  
“等……”乐正绫并不认为现在是做这个事情的时候，一直都是主动方的她现在却无比希望洛天依能停下，至少要等另一件事解决了再说。  
显然洛天依不这么想，又一次打断乐正绫的话，抬手扯开了自己的衣服，喉中发出呻吟般的轻喘。  
“唔！”乐正绫的身子突然绷直，脖颈上的逆鳞被温热的小舌舐过，没办法生气，特别是在乐正绫看见洛天依绿色的眸子后，胸腔里的怒火瞬间被浇灭，从何时起自己的逆鳞不再存在于身上，而是变成面前的人了呢。  
“别，会受伤……的……”乐正绫感觉到洛天依拉着自己的手有向下探去的意思，立刻反握住拉了回来。  
乐正绫能在黑暗中看清所有东西，但现在她反而不想有这个能力，洛天依跪坐在自己的身上，泪珠一连串地落下，绿色的眸子里是伤心，是绝望，更是受伤。  
“绫……”带上哭腔的轻唤快让乐正绫心都碎了，一晃神，洛天依已经含住了自己的手指，柔软的小舌从指根一直舔舐到指尖，吞吐的动作逐渐色情起来。  
“我是不是……”洛天依没有夜视能力，她能看见的只有乐正绫赤色的竖瞳，那初见可怕，现在却带来温暖感觉的眸子，引着乐正绫的双指探进了自己干涩的小穴，即便龙的体液有催情效果，前戏不做足也会痛。  
“唔……没人要了……”因为疼痛而颤抖的声音让乐正绫心口一疼，双指虽然被洛天依湿润过却在穴中难以动弹，进退都会带来痛苦。  
“我还在，我要你。”乐正绫是真的连话都不会说了，洛天依还在推着自己的手指，自虐般地继续这场性爱。  
“玩腻后也会丢掉的。”自暴自弃地吻上了乐正绫，不想再听见更多了。  
身体是最诚实的，也是最犯贱，在这种情况下依旧能起了反应，分泌的爱液润滑了甬道，顺畅了洛天依的动作。  
唇舌交缠，双指进出时，温热的泪水滴落在了乐正绫眼帘上，洛天依发出的声音更像是抽噎，想通过情事来忘记自己其实是被当成货物，那天的花海和初见都是安排好的事实显然失败了。  
“呜~”乐正绫发现自己什么都做不到后沉默着接替了洛天依，双指贴着内壁进出，拇指揉捏小小的花核。  
“我愿意陪着你。”乐正绫明白自己被洛天依狠着，以进攻城堡为威胁强行让国王卖出了自己的女儿，相反自己每年给点金币显得那么微不足道，真正的受害者只有洛天依而已。  
死一般的沉默，洛天依拽着乐正绫的手腕扯出了她的手指，裹上被子和身后人隔绝开来。  
乐正绫看着洛天依消瘦的背影，默默地离开了床铺，展开原型圈住了双人床，这是龙守护财宝的姿态。  
国王违反了合约找来了勇士。  
“吼！”巨龙的咆哮在洞窟中回荡，身上布满细小的伤口，勇士也筋疲力尽。  
“绫？”从洞窟深处走出来的洛天依在看到勇者恶龙的打斗后愣住了，不是已经被卖掉了吗，为什么还会有人来救我，绫受伤了……  
“别出来！”乐正绫一惊，一瞬间的走神被勇士抓住了机会，剧痛从右眼传来，视野瞬间减少了一半。  
勇士撤退了，乐正绫也失去了一只眼睛，没力气变回人形，就这么趴在了洛天依身边。  
“痛吗？”洛天依靠在乐正绫脑袋上，伸手轻抚着已经被血凝住的可怖伤口，里面赤色的眸子已经失去了神采。  
“不痛。”乐正绫喘着气，这点痛和洛天依被抢走来说真的什么都不是。  
“你带我走吧，我只有你了。”洛天依不认为自己回去后还能当做什么都不知道，继续做自己的单纯公主。  
“好。”乐正绫也不认为这里有什么值得留恋的了，满洞窟的财宝又怎么比得上心口的洛天依。  
恶龙带着公主跑了。  
“绫！”只是国王怎么会同意呢，投石车早已准备好，乐正绫的鳞片再怎么坚硬也挡不住几十吨重的巨石。  
“天依，我是不是太傻了，当初直接拐走你就好啦，麻烦地签什么字，财宝都送出去了，最后还……”乐正绫像初见那样用小爪子环抱着洛天依，巨大的身子从高空坠落。  
“我也太傻了，童话故事还在当真，早点爱上你，早点让你带我走不就好了。”轰鸣声响起，四周花瓣纷飞，两人竟落在了一片花海之中。  
“天依，我好爱你啊。”火红色的巨龙和花海融为一体，逐渐暗淡下去的眸子预示着生命的流逝。  
“我可能比你晚一点吧，我也爱你啊，晚安，大龙。”洛天依从乐正绫的爪子里挣脱出来，躺在了巨龙的脑袋旁，在花丛中静静地睡去，有力的心跳逐渐变慢消失，最后，公主用巨龙的牙齿划开了自己的手腕，那个微弱的心跳在不久后便停止了。


End file.
